Innocence
by shadowkat83
Summary: Just a short song-fic about Neji and Naruto. Naruto finally realizes his dream and everyone is there to congradulate him.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Naruto stood on the balcony of his new apartment and admired the view of the village he spent his whole life trying to protect. The view here was perfect, He could see everything. A pair of strong warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he leaned back into a strong chest. This was perfect. Everything was perfect.

A/N: This is another song fic I had an idea for. Hope you like reading it. I do not own the Song **Innocence By Avril Lavigne.**

Pairings: Naruto/Neji

Warnings: this is boy/boy. If you do not like reading about two boys together do not read this fic. You have been warned.

Innocence

Naruto had a meeting with the council later on that morning. He had a few hours before he had to be there, so he decided to walk through the village. If he had done so a couple years earlier, the people would have yelled at him and glared with disgust, but now, everyone said hi and there was pride in their eyes when they looked at him.

Waking up to see that everything is okay

The first time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down I look around and I'm so amazed

I think about the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

This is the best feeling

He arrived at the meeting and was surprised to see everyone there. Everyone was there, his friends and family. Naruto's blue eyes locked onto a pair of pure white ones. His flashed his trade mark fox grin and got a small smile in return.

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by?

Naruto's thoughts took him to last night.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto stood on the balcony of his new apartment and admired the view of the village he spent his whole life trying to protect. The view here was perfect, He could see everything. A pair of strong warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist and he leaned back into a strong chest. This was perfect. Everything was perfect. Even if he never realized his dream, he was content. He had the one he loved holding him and the villagers no longer hated him. In fact they admired him. Yes, his life was perfect now._

_I found a place so safe not a single tear_

_The first time in my life now it's so clear_

_Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here_

_It's so strong now I let myself be sincere_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by?

_(End flashback)_

Naruto took a deep breath and walked through the guarded doors into the council chamber. He looked at the faces of the people who had hated him all of his life and for the first time saw none of that hatred present. His puzzled blue eyes locked onto the ones belonging to the Godamie Tsunade. Her eyes were bright with pride and with unshed tears of joy.

Tsunade stepped out from behind the desk and slowly approached the apprehensive ninja.

She smiled and said. "Uzumaki Naruto, you have been chosen by the people of Konoha as the next Rokudamie Hokage." The next part was whispered softly as she gave him a hug. "Congratulations gaki, you did it."

Naruto could hardly believe his ears; but looking into the face of the woman who had been like a mother to him since they met, he saw the truth shining back at him. His blue eyes filled with tears as he stood there. He really did do it. He was now Hokage.

It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

It's a state of bliss you think you're dreaming

It's the happiness inside that you're feeling

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

He was still stunned as he walked out of the chambers. He looked into the expectant faces of those who surrounded him. Even Sasuke looked eager to hear what the council had wanted with him. Naruto flashed a somewhat shaky smile and took a deep breath to calm down. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist and he gratefully leaned back into the solid strength they provided. With those arms wrapped securely around him he explained everything. There were shouts of joy all around as everyone congratulated him at once. He felt warm lips nuzzle his neck as a voice whispered in his ear,"Congratulations koi." Neji pulled back a little bit so Iruka and many others could give Naruto a hug.

This innocence is brilliant

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by?

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant

I hope that it will stay

This moment is perfect

Please don't go away

I need you now

And I'll hold on to it

Don't you let it pass you by?

(Later that night)

Naruto once again stood on the balcony of his apartment and admired the view of the village that was now his to protect and keep safe. He had really done it. He kept his promise to Sakura and now he fulfilled his dream. With being Hokage he felt sure that now he could also keep his promise to Pein.

Neji walked onto the balcony of the apartment he shared with the newly appointed Hokage and found his love there. He softly walked up behind him and for the second time that day pulled his koi into his arms.

Yes, his life was now perfect. He had everything he had once dreamed of. Naruto and Neji stood there admiring the view until the first rays of the sun rose above the Hokage Mountain.

END

A/N: Please read and review. I really enjoyed writing this one. So I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Till next time, Ja Ne.


End file.
